


Time

by MomentsAway



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAway/pseuds/MomentsAway
Summary: Deep thinking while getting it on isn't the best idea.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet and I hate writing summaries >_<
> 
> Sanzo and Gojyo and a little tiny bit of schmoopy fluff and sexy times.

He couldn't understand how this kept happening. His brain always seemed to lose the moments in between fighting and fucking. How does one go from death threats to nearly violent sex in a span of minutes? It was truly baffling.

The redhead beneath him moaned and dug his heels into Sanzo's back, demanding the monk's attention be back on him.

“Where are ya?”

Sanzo grunted and resumed his thrusting. He watched the kappa's face relax into a pleased smile. Sanzo frowned.

This was no good at all. This damned half-breed had him all confused, and a confused, gun-toting, fan-brandishing monk was not a good thing. What the fuck was he supposed to do? How was it his fault that Gojyo looked sexy when he was fighting? How was it his fault that he (unbeknownst to him until recently) had a thing for redheads? How was it his fault that Gojyo forced Sanzo to pin him against the wall and kiss him? Honestly, he could hardly be blamed for this mess.

“Dammit, Sanzo! Fuck me already!” The anger was apparent in Gojyo's voice. He'd stopped moving altogether and a rather unpleasant scowl contorted his handsome face.

Sanzo harrumphed mentally. Handsome face? Was Genjyo Sanzo now a poetry spouting monk?

“I'm sorry, Gojyo,” He heard himself saying. Make that an apology _and_ poetry spouting monk.  He was a disgrace to himself. “I have a lot on my mind.” 

The look in the other's eyes spoke of annoyance and irritation.

“It's raining,” He added as an excuse. He ignored the slight whine in his voice. Sanzo's do NOT whine. 

Truth be told, since he'd started sleeping with Gojyo, the rain had stopped bothering him so much. He still thought of Koumyou often, but the pain was less.

Gojyo leaned up and kissed him softly. His lips were not insistent, but rather patient and not intrusive. His kiss was the kiss of a lover, not just a fuck buddy. 

More mental harrumphing. More lost moments between travelling companions to lovers.  Where does all this time go?

But Sanzo could feel his eyes closing and he could feel his mind finally quieting, as it always did when Gojyo kissed him like this. Time was being willingly lost to feeling. Heat enveloped him now, burning away any misgivings. His body was taking over for his mind and he acquiesced without further hesitation.


End file.
